Firestar's Homestuck Quest
by Ghostfur
Summary: When Firestar has to go on a quest to discover what it is like to be a twoleg and he appears were the Homestuck trolls and humans live, will he be able to get out of here and get back to Thunderclan? Sorry if there are any very bad mistakes! D Rated T on fights and some of the troll's mouths.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fiction, so, sorry if this is really bad!

**Chapter 1**

I slowly padded to my den when, something caught my eye. It was a blue grey cat that looked like Bluestar. However, the cat was a kit. I heard the kit say something to me, but I could not make out the words. I thought I was seeing things because when I blinked, the cat was gone. I slowly padded over to my den staying cautious about if I see more then just the little blue grey kit. When I got to my den, i saw sticky green liquid all over the moss. As I slowly crept near the moss bedding, my fur began to bristle in fear. All I could smell was blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stood still for a moment knowing what I had just seen and smelled on the moss in my den. Then the blood started to fade away as well as the sent that went with it. Then I snuggled up in the moss and let the darkness take over.

I woke in a very cold aria. I opened my eyes just to see that I was right near a giant twoleg nest. the wired thing was that I found my self as a twoleg. I looked around to see another twoleg. "You must take a quest to discover what it is like to be a twoleg." the cat told me calmly. "I cant! I am the leader of Thunderclan!" I argued. I was hoping that the cat would let me take care of my clan, but he continued. "Tsk! You cats have been very disrespectful to twolegs!" he began. his mew sharpening as he spoke. "It is either accepting the quest to do alone, or all of the clans will join you. And I will tell all of the cats that this is all your fault!"He told me. Now angry that I was arguing with him. _How long will I be there? What do I have to do? _I thought to my self. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him that I did not know were to start. "Your task is to get to know 20 twolegs well, and try to get along with them." he told me."Fine. I accept the quest."I sigh, concerned about what will happen to the clan while I am gone. "You should go now then. You will still have some of your cat features." the cat told me once more. "Good luck Firestar." he finished. About a couple hart beats later, Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"who is he?"

"I hawe never seen him before."

"I2 he dead?"

"Sollux, dont talk like that."

"Were is Karkitty?"

"I AM RIGHT HERE!"

"Eridan! W)(hat the glub are you doing-W)(o is )(e?"

As I opened my eyes to show these cats that I was not dead- wait. they were not cats. They were twolegs. Twolegs that were wondering what I was doing. "want some help up?" one of the twolegs asked me, holding out one of his fleshy paws. _Get your paws away from me! _I thought. Wait. I looked down at my paws. No. They were not fluffy cat paws, but they were those fleshy paws that looked very alike the other twolegs paws that reached out to help me. I accepted his offer and reached my paw out to try and take his. A part of his paw wrapped around mine and the twoleg started to pull me up. Then I looked down in astonishment. I was a twoleg. "my name is john egbert, and yours is...""Firestar."I said shyly. Suddenly, thunder roared from the sky."lets head inside. here i'll help you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! How are you enjoying the story so far? As we get more into the story, I might do one if the trolls and humans POV. If you think this is boring, then let me tell you now, it is going to get crazier and funnier, so keep reading!

When we get inside, John brings me to this wired twoleg that is wearing some thing around his neck. "hey eridan! i think feferi wants you in her room right now!""Wwhat!? I didn't knoww! thanks joh!"And the wired twoleg ran off to go see the other twoleg that was named Feferi, I think. "that was eridan. one of the sea dwellers. feferi is the other sea dweller." John told me. I was acting incredibly shy now, but hat I rally wanted to show them, was that I was a leader just getting used to how they lived. Then I suddenly got knocked over by some other twoleg. "A kitty came to us to visit! Equis! Equis! Come here quickly! A kitty! How wonderful!"The she twoleg squealed."Nepita. Get off of him."A calm voice said behind the she twoleg. "I'm Nepita. Whats you name kitty?" Nepita asked me, now getting off and helping me back up."Firestar" I told her. Way more confidently then last time."Do you want me to introduce you to everybody?"Nepita asked me. "Sure." I told her. Yes! One step closer to going home!


	5. Chapter 5

Right ow I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this really late update. Ill try to get more up dates sooner.

As Nepita helped me up and around, I was somehow exited. "This is KarKitty.""F***! GO AWAY NEPITA! YOU F***ING SCARED ME!""Don't mind him. he is always like that."Nepita told me as if he had scared me with is sudden yelling when he could have easily told her calmly that she had just scared him and to go away. then I felt a tug on my arm. I sighed. She was pulling me away again. When we got to another room, she started introducing me to someone else."This is Aradia. she can be boring sometimes.""Hello...BEEB!"Ok. that she twoleg was kinda creepy! After she introduced me to 7 other twolegs, she told me that that was all the trolls. Wait. Trolls? So thats what some of the twolegs called them selfs. " this is Dave. one of the beta humans."(hope I got that right...)after she introduced me to 6 more humans, she went over to another twoleg with a green jacket on. Who would need a jacket in this heat? "That is Jake English." Nepeta told me. As soon as she finished speaking, the twoleg that had the scarf on walked to us behind her. "I am Eridan Ampora." he told me smothly."Jake English. all of the others think that i am the weakest here." Jake was trembling with fear."because of this, I challenge you to a fight to the death battle."


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped. why would this guy want a fight to the death battle with someone innocent?"when will it be?"Jake asked, still very scared. "now"

~~~~~~~~~time skip to the begining of the battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them were fighting on the battle field. All I could do was watch in dismay. Then, I heard Eridan say something i could not make out. I saw Jake just lying there on the ground. I knew there was only two first option was to stay back and let him die. The other option was to get in the way and expect the impossible. I jumped over the fence that surrounded the battle field and landed right in front of Jake the last thing i saw was a violet line striking me. But then every thing went black.

~~~~~switching POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt so sad for Jake as i watched them fighting. when Nepeta said that someone had to stop them for the 20 time, i saw a Firestar race on the battle field. What the heck was he doing? That was a death spell that he was about to block! I ran toward the battle field, but I was too late. Firestar was dead. Everyone gasped at the sight of the new one being brave to save someone from Eridan. Eridan looked pretty shocked to. I don't think he was expecting Firestar to barge in like he did. before we all knew it, Nepeta was kneeling over Firestar with Jake. Then Nepeta did the thing that we did not expect at all. She kissed him. I ran into the battle field so i could see what was going on. I ran over to Firestar. I couldn't believe started breathing normaly. then he finally opened his eyesthen he spoke to me."JohnIs that you?"


End file.
